All On The Table
by 27vampyresinhermind
Summary: It's Puck's birthday.  Rachel wants to do something sweet but Puck just wants some quality playtime.  prompt!fic written for missidaaa!  M for Smuckelberry!


**a/n: Hello all! It's Mark's birthday and in this fic, it's Puck's birthday. How fitting! This is my second prompt!fic and I'm so excited/nervouw. I really hope you guys enjoy it. The prompt was given to me by missidaaa so this is for her! A big thanks goes out to my twitter girls who helped me pick out a name last night. You guys are amazing as always! The prompt can be found at the bottom of the story, I hope you like it! I'm still up for writing prompts so if you wanna drop any by me, I'll be more than happy to add them to my list of things waiting to be written. I don't own glee so don't sue. Anyway, without further ado, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Noah Puckerman, get down here this instant," Hannah Puckerman yelled up the stairs to her son. She'd called him twice already and he still didn't seem to be awake. Just as she was about to head upstairs to personally wake him up, the doorbell rang. When she opened the door, she smiled wide at the girl on her doorstep.

"Ms. Puckerman, good morning. How are you?" Hannah smiled at her son's girlfriend. It may have taken him years worth of sleeping around town with 'cougars', dating every easy girl in that high school of his, and impregnating a Gentile, but he'd finally found a girl worth keeping. Rachel was everything she could wish for for her son and she'd never seen Noah happier in his life since he'd started dating her.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I haven't been able to get Noah to wake up yet. I usually let him sleep in on his birthday but this is the first time in years it's fallen on a school day." Rachel just smiled and headed up the stairs. Hannah couldn't be happier that Noah had finally found a good girl.

As Rachel headed up the stairs to her boyfriend's room, she couldn't help feeling giddy. She loved Hannah Puckerman to death, but she always laughed at the fact that she still thought she was a 'good girl'. Sure, she liked to think that she was a good influence on Noah but really, who was she kidding. If anything, Noah was a terrible influence on her. The things he could do to her with just a few touches, it was nothing short of incredible. She loved everything he did though.

When she reached his door, she didn't bother knocking because she knew he would still be asleep. She looked at his sleeping form sprawled out on top of his bed and smiled. Rachel sat down on the edge of the bed and placed her palm against his chest. She scooted over so she was beside him on the bed and laid down.

"Noah," she whispered. He didn't respond so she rolled over on her side and gently pressed her lips to his. Suddenly, his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her over on top of him.

"Fuckin' sweet dream," he muttered and wrapped his arms tighter. Rachel giggled and gently tapped her fingers on his forehead.

"Noah, wake up." When she felt his hands sliding up her skirt, she almost questioned whether or not he was actually still asleep at all. His face gave nothing away though, just as serene as ever. "Noah," she said a little louder, "you need to wake up." Rachel tried to roll off of him but he just held her tighter. She knew what she had to do and grinned as she ground her hips down on his and bowed her head to his.

Puck was seriously having the best dream in the history of dreaming. It felt so real. As he felt Rachel's tongue slip past his lips, he fisted his hands in her hair to hold her there as long as possible. This was usually where his dreams ended so he didn't wanna take any chances. Suddenly, Dream Rachel slipped her hands into his hair, which was a little weird. That was something Real Rachel did. Dream Rachel usually went down on him a couple of times before making out. Wait a second!

Suddenly, his eyes flew open just as Rachel was pulling back. She smiled down at him and giggled. "Happy birthday Noah." His arms wrapped tighter around her so that she was pulled back down on his chest. Rachel giggled out loud when he rolled over with her in his arms so that he was on top. Her giggles stopped immediately when his tongue parted her lips. She shifted beneath him so that he was between her legs and mewled as she felt his arousal against her center. Then she realized that his mother and little sister were still in the house. "Noah, Noah we can't. Your mother is downstairs. If Hannah ever caught us, I wouldn't be able to look at her for months." Puck just rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Rachel's neck, licking a stripe from her pulse to the hollow in her throat.

"But baby," he pouted, "it's my birthday." Rachel didn't fall for his puppy dog eyes and instead pushed him back over to his side of the bed.

"I'm well aware of that Noah which is exactly why you should get dressed for school. I have a surprise for you."

Okay, so maybe it was the fact that Rachel's voice always sounded just a little bit sultry and suggestive to Puck, but when she said that, his mind immediately went to janitor's closets, science labs, teacher's desks, holy shit _the piano_! All the places he'd been trying to warm her up to letting him fuck her in, on, and around. You see, Rachel was crazy in bed, in the shower, in his truck, in her car (which, by the way, is not very easy considering how small the damn thing is), in her garage, and wide variety of other places they'd fucked so far. But one of the few places he couldn't convince her to have sex was at school. Technically, he got her off in the library once and she returned the favor, but that wasn't enough for him. He wanted to fuck her senseless in every room of that place. He'd always tried to counter her 'we could get caught' argument with the fact that the memories of sexing her up in all of those rooms would give him awesome incentive to go to class more often. To that, she gave him the 'no nookie for cookie' look and he dropped the subject, for a little while.

He didn't want to jinx himself by saying anything so instead he rolled out of bed and pulled a t-shirt over his head. When he slid his sweatpants down his legs, he heard her groan behind him. He turned his head back towards her to see her biting her bottom lip with this totally sinful look on her face. He smirked at her and turned around, stepped out of his sweats and walked back to the side of the bed. As he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, he matched her lustful gaze. One thing he loved about her, she never bothered to hide her emotions from him, not that she could anymore. He could read her like a book, well if he read books. Either way, he knew her, he _got_ her, and it was fucking awesome. It was like, despite every dumb little argument they got into didn't matter because he knew she felt the same way. When she rose up on her knees, then to her feet, and padded across his bed to stand in front of him, he looked up into her darkened eyes and thought for sure he was going to get his way.

"Noah, you _really _need to get dressed." Shit, one thing he didn't love so much, she had the best self-control on the fucking planet and it sucked ass. Still, he felt he had to try so he wrapped his arms around her thighs and smirked at her.

"Come on baby, I'm already naked and you can totally keep the skirt on. It's my _birthday_." Rachel giggled quietly and placed a kiss to his forehead.

"That excuse is already wearing thin. I'm serious, it's imperative that we get to school early today. Get dressed." He hung his head in defeat and started getting dressed while she watched with a victorious smirk fixed on her face. He would've wanted to wipe it right off of her face if she didn't look so damn good when she won.

By the time they made it to school and she was dragging him down the hallway in the direction of the choir room, he knew his surprise had nothing to do with getting down and dirty with his girlfriend on top of the piano. But one thing he didn't expect was the whole Glee club, half the baseball team, and a few Cheerios to all be in there yelling 'Surprise!' as soon as Rachel shoved him inside.

Apparently, since Artie was the most stable with him being in a wheelchair and all, he was designated as the cake holder. Brittany wheeled him forward and Puck could clearly see that the cake was all Rachel. It was shaped like a guitar and had little stars all over it, a mixture of them both. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, his girl had a thing for stars. Some people actually had gifts for him but it was basically just all of them hanging out in the choir room before class. They played music and sang and he was pretty surprised when his baseball buddies joined in. It was all pretty cool. I mean come on, he wasn't gonna complain about cake for breakfast, but the one thing he really needed at that point (Rachel) was being denied him. He just wanted to have hot crazy birthday sex with his hot crazy girlfriend.

The bell rang signaling that they had five minutes before the start of the first class of the day. Everyone groaned and began shuffling out of the choir room, each giving Puck his 'Happy Birthday' on their way out. When everyone was gone but Puck and Rachel, she looked up at him with those big brown eyes and asked, "Were you surprised Noah?" He grinned and nodded his head, loving the way her face lit up as she clapped her hands in front of her face. "Good because I have another surprise for you but you don't get it until lunch." Puck then closed what little space there was between them and brushed his lips over hers.

"Baby, the only surprise I want right now is you on top of that piano." Rachel giggled and pulled away from him, seemingly thinking he was joking.

"Noah, we can't be late to class. You know I don't condone tardiness." Puck could only groan in response as she grabbed his hand and led him out of the classroom in the direction of their lockers. As he watched her get her books for English, completely oblivious to his serious case of blue balls, his main thought was that this was gonna be the longest fucking birthday ever!

* * *

By lunch time, he'd already had to skip math to rub one out in the bathroom. He waited impatiently by his locker for Rachel, wondering what her other surprise for him was and hoping like all hell that it was some skimpy underwear that he could rip off of her as soon as possible. When she flounced up to him with a bag in one hand and her lunch in the other, he was kind of hopeful of that underwear possibility. Her smile brightened when she got next to him and handed him the bag. When he saw the contents of the bag, it was kind of bittersweet. It wasn't her underwear.

"You got me 'Fight Club' and '300'? And some books?" Rachel rolled her eyes a little and slapped his chest.

"Noah, I got you the collector's edition of 'Fight Club' which included the novel that the movie was based on and the special edition of '300' which came with the graphic novel that that movie was based on." He realized a little too late that she'd put a lot of thought into his gift and he wasn't showing much appreciation for it. He did notice however the way her face fell as she said, "I thought you would like it. I'm sorry Noah." She started to walk away from him but he rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm to get her back.

"Hey, get back here." She stared up at him with watery eyes waiting for him to say something. "I love it babe. It's pretty fucking sweet actually. I like comic books, and I'll even try to read the other book. Thanks." She sniffed a little before she met his eyes again and asked,

"You really like it? You're not just saying that so I won't get upset?" He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck and replied honestly,

"Not what I was expecting but yeah, I really like it. And since when do I not say shit just because it's gonna piss you off?" Rachel gave a small smile at that and he knew he was in the clear. "Now come on, I'm starving." He took her hand and headed off towards the cafeteria.

He was beginning to think that he was never gonna get laid.

**

* * *

**

Rachel was standing in front of the stove in her kitchen. She was fixing all of Noah's favorite foods for his birthday dinner and she'd even borrowed a few of his mother's recipes to do it with. She'd sent Noah to her room so he could start watching the movies while she prepared the food.

When everything was finished cooking, she set it all very low so that it would stay warm but not burn as she got their plates out and set the table. She lowered the lights in the dining room and put on some soft jazz for mood. When she was satisfied that everything looked perfect, she called up the stairs for Noah to come down. He didn't immediately answer so she figured that he had the volume on the movie up too loud to hear her downstairs. As she started her ascent up to her room, she didn't hear the TV but instead what sounded like groans. She pushed her door open and her hand flew to her mouth.

There on her bed, with his eyes closed, Noah's fist was furiously pumping his throbbing cock as he moaned her name through barely parted lips. She watched, completely entranced, as he got faster. She'd seen him masturbate before. He'd insisted they watch each other once because the thought of it made him 'hot as fuck' and she agreed merely because the idea had always intrigued her. But this, this seemed different, almost desperate. She could feel the heat pooling in her stomach and a breathy 'Noah' escaped her lips before she could stop it.

Suddenly, Puck jumped up from her bed, his balls bluer than ever in his life as he yelled, "Holy shit Rach, don't do that!" Rachel stepped into the room and watched as he tried to tuck himself back into his jeans, both slightly embarrassed at having been caught.

"Noah, why were you masturbating?" Puck looked at her as though she'd sprouted another head out of her shoulder and chuckled darkly. "I don't think it's funny Noah. I had a nice evening planned for your birthday and you're up here doing this. Did you not think I would be a dedicated girlfriend and help you with that problem?" Puck knew by her tone that it was a rhetorical question that was seriously better left unanswered but at that point, he didn't really care anymore. He'd been so fucking close before she walked in and now he had a raging hard-on straining painfully against his zipper.

"You know what Rach, I was actually starting to think that you _weren't_ planning on helping out. I've practically been begging for it ever since I fucking woke up this morning and guess how many times I've fucked you today. Zero! So I'm sorry if you get a little pissed because I ruined _my fucking birthday_ for you but fuck it. I don't give a shit right now." The second he stopped talking, he knew he should've stopped sooner. The look in her eyes, like she could've castrated him with one glance, was terrifying. She took another step closer to him and he instinctively backed up, only to stumble back on her bed. When she was standing in front of him, he fully expected to get slapped. But instead, she started to unbutton her shirt, unzip her skirt, and before he knew it she was standing in front of him in nothing but a plaid bra and panty set that he'd given her for _her_ birthday.

"Noah," her voice disturbingly calm, "I organized a surprise party of your closest friends this morning in the choir room. I found special edition copies of your favorite movies. I've cooked every single one of your favorite foods for dinner, including your mother's latkes that you rave on and on about every Hanukah." He choked on his tongue a little as she straddled his lap, torturously grinding her hot center against his tented jeans. His hands went to her hips to attempt to still her movements but she wriggled anyway and kept talking. "So tell me Noah, since I've obviously gone about this the wrong way, what exactly would you like for your birthday?" She brought her lips close to his and could practically taste her on his tongue already. He had a sneaking suspicion that it was a trick question that was totally gonna come back to bite him in the ass and not in the fun way but he figured he'd already pissed her off once tonight. Might as well go for broke.

"Fuck me," he breathed against her mouth. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable slap and startled a bit when she sighed instead.

"You're so impatient Noah. If you would've just waited until after dinner, I would've been more than happy to do just that." His fingers dug into her hip, silently pleading with her to stop moving. She enjoyed playing with him; that was the only reasonable motive as to why she wouldn't _stop_ moving. She stood up suddenly and he felt her hands flit around his crotch. He hadn't had time to get the button done back up so she took two fingers and slowly slid the zipper down. Puck shifted on the bed to allow her to pull his jeans down and released a very audible groan as he sprang to attention without the hindrance. He laid back on her bed and breathed in deeply, using every bit of self-control he possessed in his body to keep from coming. He was a fucking live wire, the smallest wisp of air in the room felt painfully amazing. Rachel stared down at him with a smile on her lips and shook her head. "You're not going to last long at all Noah. Let me take care of that so we can get down to business."

Her words had barely had time to register before he felt the firm grasp of her soft hand around him. "Shit Rach," he whispered. She smirked at him and then lowered her mouth over him. He watched her head bob up and down his shaft for a second before she rose back up and met his eyes.

"Just come Noah. You'll last longer for the rest of the night." He exhaled a shallow breath as she licked a thin line down his cock and swirled her tongue around the base. His hands flew to the back of her head, urging her to deep-throat him. She did without hesitation and swallowed once before he came hard with her name on his lips. Puck was always thankful that his girl could suck a golf ball through a garden hose but right then, she made him see stars without even trying. But when she got up and started putting her clothes back on, he got a little confused.

"Get cleaned up and come downstairs Noah, dinner's ready." She deftly zipped her skirt up and strolled out of the room without another word. He watched after her and shook his head. That was totally not like her. Rachel Berry liked to cuddle. It didn't matter what type of crazy mind-blowing sex they'd just had, her cuddling was one thing that could always be counted on as a sure thing. He'd be lying off his ass if he said he didn't like it. Screw that, he loved it. Having her crawl up his body and wrap her arms around his neck after he pushed her over that edge was pretty much the most badass feeling in the world. He'd never felt like that with any other girl he'd ever been with and that just proved to him even more that he loved her. That's also how he knew she was still a little bit pissed over him blowing up before. So he walked into her bathroom and washed his hands before splashing some water on his face.

As he walked into the kitchen, he could see that the lights were down low and she had some Herbie Hancock playing in the background. The table was set for two and she was standing by the stove stirring something that smelled amazing. Rachel heard him walk up behind her and kept stirring the reduction sauce for the main course. Puck slid his hands around her hips and dropped a kiss to her neck. "It looks awesome babe. Thanks." When she didn't respond, he tried again. "Rach come on, I'm sorry about upstairs." Rachel turned around but didn't look convinced. Her hand came up to her hip and she replied,

"I know Noah. It's just that, this is the first time I've had a boyfriend to do anything for on his birthday and I really wanted to make it special for you. I thought you would like the surprise party this morning, and the movies, and dinner tonight. And then when everything was over, I was going to make love to you but you can't seem to quell your libido long enough for me to be able to build up to—why are you laughing Noah? This is not funny." Puck tried to stop chuckling but it didn't work very well. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her away from the stovetop.

"Baby, calm down. You know I fucking love you so whatever the hell you do is gonna be special. But you didn't have to do all this for me. And did you just tell me to '_quell_ my _libido_'? I'm sorry but, have you _met_ me? That shit is unquellable babe." She laughed at his use of his own made-up word and turned back around. He wasn't gonna consider himself forgiven until she was panting his name while her pussy contracted around him so he tried again. "Rach, you want to make this the best birthday ever? Let me fuck you, right here right now." She laughed and turned around, only to see the look in his eyes and realized that he was completely serious. "Look, I get what you're trying to do here and it's sweet and all but all I want for my birthday is you babe. Like, right fucking now." Rachel gasped and twisted out of his arms. He furrowed his brow as he watched her turning the stove eyes off and putting lids on all the pots and pans.

When she turned back around, the look in her eye didn't really make a lot of sense. "Noah, I'm sorry. I should've realized that you weren't that difficult to please. Dinner can wait." He shook his head a little bit in confusion. She never really gave in that easily.

"Wait a second, you're giving up?" She just smiled softly up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm not giving up. My goal for your birthday was to make it unforgettable and I still plan on doing just that." Her tiny smile turned into a smirk and her arms loosened from around him. "What would you like me to do for you?"

Puck didn't say anything in response but instead circled his arms around her waist and drew her closer. Instantly, her tongue battled with his as his hands fisted themselves in her hair. He tugged on it gently and she tilted her head up to give him better access. Rachel pressed her lower body into his and he felt her hands between their bodies as she, for the second time that night, unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall from her shoulders. He pulled her away from the stove and started backing up in the direction of the dining room table.

Another thing he totally loved about Rachel, he'd had her in every (except her dads') room of her house and one of their favorite places was the dining room table.

Once Rachel realized where he was headed, she broke the kiss and pulled away from him. She giggled at the puzzled look on Puck's face and moved fully into the dining room, walking to stand in front of the table. While in full view of his darkened hazel eyes, she lifted her skirt over her hips to reveal those plaid panties. Her thumbs slid into the waistband and she slipped them down her legs to pool at her feet. Puck was out of his jeans in record time as he roughly pulled her against him again. Her lips crashed against his as he ran his hands up her skirt and between her trembling thighs. When he felt how completely soaked she was, he kissed her even harder before thrusting his middle finger deep into her dripping folds. She gasped against his lips and twisted her tongue around his. Her hand shot out and he felt her fingers wrap around his throbbing member. She ran her thumb around the head and bucked against his hand as he hit her clit.

Without warning, she jerked her hand away from him and grabbed his wrist to remove his hand from her. He was about to ask what the fuck was going on but then she turned around and leaned over the table. Puck almost lost it when she looked over her shoulder and swayed her ass from side to side. That was all the invitation he needed as he stepped up behind her and bunched her skirt up around her hips. When Puck gripped her sides and pulled her back into his body, she mewled a little and swayed some more. He was already hard as steel once more so he entered swiftly and suddenly, loving the sound of her voice moaning his name.

"Harder Noah, please harder!" He leaned over her body and pressed his lips to her shoulder with a smirk. His thrusts became even more forceful as he snapped his hips against her roughly, fueled by the passion and fire and love that replaced the blood in his veins whenever he thought of this girl clenching around him.

Rachel knew for a fact that the tops of her thighs were going to be black and blue from constantly meeting with the table's edge but she didn't care in the slightest. She gripped the edge of the table and rammed back against Noah, meeting him thrust for thrust with his name on her lips. She felt him lean over her body as his hands made their way up her back to unfasten the clasp on her bra. As the cups fell away from her breasts, leaving them bare, Noah's hands slithered around her and covered her, pinching her nipples to hardened peaks. She reached back behind her and gripped his hip as he slid into her once more, a rush of air leaving her body as he hit her g-spot repeatedly.

Puck knew she was close when she started whimpering every time their bodies hit. It was enough to make him come on the spot but he held off only because he really needed to feel her gripping him with every last drop of strength left in her body. She gasped as he pushed her down farther onto the table, her pebbled nipples pressing into the cool table. That blissful edge was in his sights as he moved his hand down her stomach and over the gathered fabric of her skirt to flick his fingers across her clit. She somehow managed to jerk both against his body and against the table at the same time and he groaned out her name against her shoulder. In the split second before she came violently keening his name at the top of her lungs, their eyes met and he would swear on his mother's grave that he saw his whole future with her, there in her chocolate orbs.

Not two seconds later, he followed her over that edge with a smile on his face. Her body slumped against the table and he placed his arms on either side of her to keep from crushing her against the hardwood. Their breaths joined around them and when he finally pulled out, she growled in protest. He stood up straight and hauled her off the table before turning her around, grinning at her flushed face and mussed hair. She shot him a tiny smile and wrapped her arms around his neck as she realized that her legs weren't as functional as they should've been.

"Happy birthday Noah." He laughed and nodded his head before he pressed his lips against hers lightly.

"Hell yeah it is baby!" Rachel returned his laugh and she couldn't help thinking about how she really wouldn't mind hearing that sound for the rest of her life. As she looked up into his eyes, she beamed at him and grazed her hand across the short hair at the nape of his neck.

"Would you like to go upstairs Noah? It's still your birthday for another few hours." Puck smirked at the lilt in her voice that he would never tire of hearing and pulled her out of the dining room.

As they bounded up the stairs and stopped at her bedroom door, he caged her in and sucked on her pulse point. "You're the best fucking girlfriend ever," he whispered. She giggled and nodded her head in agreement before opening her door, intent on continuing his _very_ happy birthday.

**_-fin-_ **

**

* * *

**

**Prompt from missidaaa: It's Puck's birthday. Rachel wants to do something sweet for Puck but he just wants to have some quality playtime. How can they balance the two?**


End file.
